


Vertigo

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Swap, Bodyswap, Coming Out, M/M, Promptio Week, Relationship Reveal, late!, noctis is traumatised, poor Gladio, poor ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Promptio week: Day five: body swapNoctis just wants to do something nice for his dad on his birthday. Prompto was right, it's never that easy.





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Promptio week: Day Five: Body swap au
> 
> Super late whoops

June 30th: body swap/momento 

"Noctis, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Rolling his eyes, Noctis looked back at Ignis with a frown. "Can you think of a better present for my dad?" Silence answered him. "Thought so." 

Ignis glanced at Gladio and Prompto who both shrugged. The king's birthday was in a days time and Noctis had his heart set on a specific hand cream that could be made with the petals of a rare flower. 

A flower that had to be picked fresh. And only grew on the mountain walls near Hammerhead. And usually grew amid flesh eating weeds.

But somehow Noctis had talked his best friend, Shield and Advisor into not only sneaking him out of Insomnia for a day but also going along with him. 

"Remind me why you could get some of the Crownsguard get this for you?" Gladio asked, circling a pile of large rock in search.

Noctis huffed, standing up on tip toes to inspect a bunch of flowers. "Because they'd have to get permission from my dad. And then he'd know and tell me that he doesn't need it, that it's the thought that counts." He pulled a face as if the notion was ridiculous. "But he's only been able to have this cream once before and it was a tiny pot. He loved the stuff!"

"I'm not sure how much he'll love it if one of us dies to get it." 

"Shut up Glads. No ones gonna die. Find the weeds, burn 'em, grab the flowers. Done."

Prompto made a whining noise. "Dude, it's never that easy."

Opening his mouth to argue, Noctis was cut off by a shout from Ignis.

"Highness! Come look!"

The three of them followed the noise to see that Ignis had found what looked to be an opening into the mountain. Peering through, it was more like hugely tall rocks had formed a second fake wall, leaving a large glade flooding with light before the actual mountain began. Ignis was stood just inside of the opening and Noctis joined him, looking over the large bunches of dead looking plants and, a few feet in, a large bunch of tiny white flowers with a yellow centre and blue leaves. 

The flowers for the cream. 

"Iggy." Noctis breathed. "You found it!"

He went to take a step forwards but was yanked back by his collar by Gladio.

"Why do you make my job so hard? I bet my next Cup Noodle those plant ain't dead." He frowned and looked around. "Ah, see, there's a small walkway gap there leading passed your flowers. Let's do that instead."

Carefully, the four of them tried to walk silently around the edge of the glade, coming to a stop where the brown dried plants parted to make a path across the hidden garden. 

Ignis pulled out two Fira spells and passed one to Gladio. "Noctis and Prompto will walk through since there's not much space. Gladio and I will be ready to strike if need be."

Pulling off his bag, Noctis threw it to Gladio. "Try not to burn these damn flowers."

"Try not to die."

Prompto whimpered but obediently stepped into the field behind Noctis. 

They walked slowly, stepping as gently as they were able and taking small steps. Pausing at every rustle, it took a fair few minutes to get close enough to the white flowers to reach them. Prompto stayed standing, fingers twitching for his guns, while Noctis softly squatted down low and slowly reached out to the tiny buds.

Grabbing a handful, he tugged and came away with a small bunch. The fragile flowers were tucked into his coat and then the process was repeated. Eventually Noctis had enough that he would be able to make a large pot for his dad and, giddy, he reached for one last handful. His coat sleeve ever so slightly brushed over a brown spiked leaf from the other plant, too softly for him to feel. Prompto watched in horror as the weed lifted its head and turned to face Noctis, brown fading into a deep red.

"Noct!"

The goo spat from the weed missed Noctis's shoulder by centimetres as Prompto slammed into his friend and shoved him to the ground. Noctis's head nudged another plant which bled to red and turned to face them. Prompto scrambled off of Noctis and the Prince sat up and tried to pull him by his coat when the weed hissed and let loose a green puff of air. 

Behind them a shatter sounded and then heat sprung up as a spell was cast. Together, Noctis and Prompto staggered to their feet, hands thrown over their mouths, and ran towards Gladio who had stepped to meet them, sword drawn. Ignis threw the other spell over their heads as the rest of the weeds were woken and began to darken in colour. 

Noctis was grabbed roughy by Gladio and half-dragged towards the opening. The weeds were growing now and letting out screeching noises as they ran past. Noctis was practically thrown through the opening and tumbled to the ground. He got up just in time for Prompto to almost run into him as he came through. Then the Prince reached into the opening to grab blindly at Ignis to pull him through as quickly as possible. On Ignis' heel, Gladio barrelled between the rocks. 

The Shield didn't stop moving, instead he grabbed Noctis around the waist and lifted him bodily from the ground causing a small yelp.

"Keep moving! The alchemist said those things were rooted to the ground but I don't wanna take any chances since he forgot to mention the acid and gas!" He squeezed Noctis as he carried him. "Got your prize?"

Noctis looked over his shoulder to check that Ignis and Prompto were keeping up. He tapped his coat pocket. "Got 'em!" 

"Thank fuck, I don't care if this stuff makes people shit gold, we are not going back."

-

Noctis crawled into bed with a yawn after unhappily setting his alarm for the early morning. He wanted to go get the cream for his dad, the alchemist promising it would be ready by opening and pass the bakery to grab breakfast before his dad began his day. That way, he could give the present with freshly bought breakfast. 

Struggling to get comfortable, Noctis turned and repositioned himself a few times before eventually falling asleep.

-

It felt like he had only been asleep a few minutes before the alarm was waking him. Prompto groaned into his pillow and flailed an arm out of the covers to slam against the clock. Morning run time. Why the hell did he do it to himself.

Yawning, he sat up blearily and winced at the bright sun spilling into the room. Squinting, he frowned at the black curtains. He was sure he had closed them last night. Confused, he looked around the room. Black carpet, large desk spilling with paperwork, clothes thrown about, fishing posters up.

Why the hell was he in Noctis' room?

And why could he see so well before putting his contacts in?

The alarm went off again and Prompto reached out to turn it off, not just hit snooze.

He stared at his freckle-less arm.

Heart beating in his throat, Prompto kept out of bed, legs getting caught in black silk sheets and making him stumble as he rushed towards the bathroom.

Peering into the mirror, Noctis' terrified face stared back at him. Raising a hand, the wrong reflection did the same.

Prompto had three horrifying thoughts all at once:

He did not want to rule a Kingdom.

The body he was in really needed to pee.

Where the hell did Noctis wake up?

-

The alarm ringing made Noctis whine. Fucking alarm, fucking present, fucking birthdays. Pulling his sheets around him, he buried his head into his pillow and tried to cocoon himself away from the world. Thankfully, the alarm stopped after a while.

Wait, why did the alarm stop?

Peering into the dim room, Noctis frowned at the sight of a wooden beside table taller than his head. His bed was tall and level with his tables usually. Looking around without lifting his head, Noctis grew confused. Why did he have training pictures up on his wall? Where was his desk? Why didn't his sheets feel right?

A huff came from behind him and then a sudden heavy weight was laid across his waist.

"I know it's not cheat day but can't we lay in a bit? I'm shattered."

Mortified, Noctis twisted round to see Gladio draped over him, blinking at him sleepily with his face a few centimetres away.

Noctis yelped loudly and kicked out, scrambling away until he threw himself out of bed completely and landed on his rear. A rear end that felt a bit odd. 

Gladio sat up on one elbow to stare at him,sheet falling down and exposing his bare chest.

"Gladio?!"

"Um." Gladio rubbed a hand through his hair. "Yeah? You okay babe?"

Babe?!

"Babe?!" He squeaked.

Gladio frowned down at him. "Are you ok? You're looking kinda pale."

"I'm a bit confused." His voice sounded odd, though that was the least of his worries. 

"Where? How? Why?"

Gladio sat up completely and the sheet slipped into his lap, displaying a worrying absence of underwear.

"Prom, how hard did you hit your head just now?!"

Prom? Prom?!

Noctis blinked down at his bare legs, pale and heavily freckled with fine blond hairs. Thankfully, his crotch was covered with Chocobo boxers.

Prompto's Chocobo boxers.

Scrambling to his feet, Noctis ran out of the bedroom door into the bathroom, Gladio calling out behind him. In the mirror, Prompto stared back at him, eyes wide. Noctis raised a hand to his face and pinched a freckled cheek. In the mirror, he saw Gladio come up behind him, now wearing underwear, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Not exactly the wake up I had in mind, Sunshine. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Maybe you should tell me what the hell is going on!" Noctis said, Prompto's voice coming out shrill from his mouth. "Why the fuck were you in bed with my best friend!?"

Gladio stared at him, mouth slack. "What? I have never been in bed with Noct! Well, not since we were kids. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"How long has this been going on?!"

"What in Shiva's name are you talking about? Babe, I swear, I'm not fooling around with Noctis."

Noctis stamped his foot. "I am Noctis!"

"...what? You musta hit your head hard babe."

"Stop calling me that!"

Gladio's phone rang, cutting off any reply. Disappearing into the bedroom again, Gladio glanced at the caller name and answered with a growl.

"Not a good time, Noct. This had better be important."

Noctis voice came gasping down the phone. "Glads, thank fuck! Did you just wake up in bed with Noctis?!"

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Gladio stared at it. "Why," He said slowly into the phone. "Do people keep suggesting that?!"

"Gladdy, babe, it's me. It's Prompto!"

Prompto - Noctis?! - walked in to the room, tugging on his blond hair. "Is that Prompto?" Gladio shrugged, he had no idea. "Get him over here. And call Ignis. We need to sort this crap out and quick."

On the phone, Noctis -Prompto? - replied that he head everything and would be right over.

Gladio listened to the dial tone and stared at the bed he had woken up in.

This was not how he had wanted his day to begin. He had kinda wanted to start the day with a blowjob.

-

"Let me see if j have this right." Ignis said, removing his glasses and rubbing his head. "You," He pointed at Noctis' body. "Are Prompto and you," He pointed at Prompto's body. "Are Noctis. You have switched bodies."

Noctis nodded. "Yes. And he." He pointed at his own body, hesitated and then pointed at the body he was in. "Is fucking my Shield!" He pointed at Gladio who was sat at the table.

Frowning, Gladio waved off the concern. "It's not a big deal, Noct. Prom and I are dating."

"It is a big deal!" Noctis huffed. "I'm traumatised! I woke up with Gladio snuggling me!"

Prompto perked up. "Awww, I missed snuggles?"

Waving his arms, Noctis bought Prompto's attention back to him. "Please stop looking at Gladio like that while in my body."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to kiss him." Ignis replied.

"...but I do want to kiss him."

Noctis blanched. "If you kiss Gladio while in my body I will heave. Why didn't you tell me you and him were together?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had your nipple pierced?" Prompto shot back, making Gladio and Ignis raise their eyebrows at the Prince, who flushed heavily in Prompto's body.

A phone rang out. Ignis and Gladio didn't remove their eyes from Noctis, but Prompto fumbled into his pocket.

"Oh fuck." He squeaked. "Noct, it's your dad!"

"Answer it!"

"I can't answer it!"

"You can't not answer it, it's his birthday!"

Prompto swore violently under his breath and pressed the answer key on Noctis' phone.

"Hi! Um, dad. Hi."

Gladio put his head in his hands to cover his eyes.

"Yeah, he- I'm fine, of course I'm fine. I'm- er, I'm with Ignis!" Ignis winced. "We just need to pick a few bits up and then I'll be back. Back home. To the Citadel. Where I live." Noctis stared at his friend. "H-happy birthday. Dad. Ok. Bye!"

Prompto hung up and threw the phone to the sofa. He sat down heavily next to Gladio at the table who patted his hand sympathetically.

"Don't touch me!" Noctis yelped, making Prompto snap his arm back away. Gladio glared at the Prince. "That was shit, Prom."

Raising a middle finger to Noctis, Prompto huffed. "Maybe your body is shit at lying. I was under a lot of pressure! What are we gonna do? I can't stay like this!"

"No you can't." Ignis said, sighing. "Prompto- I mean, Prompto's body, Noctis, and I will go to collect the cream."

Gladio raised his eyebrows. "That's what you're thinking about?" He asked at the same time as Noctis muttering that he didn't want to leave Gladio and his body together.

"The alchemist will be the one with the most experience with the weeds we fought yesterday. And I'm assuming since His Highness and Prompto breathed in the same gas, and that is the only thing that happened to them and not to us as well, that the weeds are responsible."

Prompto nodded eagerly. "Good thinking Iggy! Shouldn't we come along?"

Ignis pulled an apologetic face. "I hope you aren't offended, Prompto, but I was slightly concerned about His Highness' image if you were your normal.... enthusiastic self in his body."

"Nah," Gladio stood and stretched, not enjoying see a Prompto blush now that it wasn't in his own body. "I think you're more at risk keeping the bodies apart. We'll be more at risk to get caught."

Ignis paused for a few seconds and then nodded. "Very well. Let's move fast."

-

After awkwardly trying to teach Noctis how to put in contacts and failing, the four left with Prompto's body wearing an older pair of glasses. As they left pulled up and exited the car, Gladio reached for Noctis, paused, and turned to Prompto. 

"You look cute in glasses." He informed him, watching as Noctis' body blushed and smiled while in front of them, Prompto's body whirled around.

"My mind has been though enough today, please don't make it worse!" Gladio held his hands up in surrender. "How long has this been going on for, anyway. Why didn't I know?"

Prompto hurried forwards to fall instep with his own body. "Couple of weeks. We weren't really sure how it was gonna go and we didn't want to make things awkward so we figured we'd keep it low for a bit." Noctis watched in horror as a dreamy look came over his own face. "But we wanted to try and it's going well so far."

"Yeah, I could tell. Must be going more than well since I woke up with a naked Gladio slung over me."

Prompto grinned. "Sorry dude." He moved closer to lower his voice. "You seriously still sleep with that picture of Iggy under your pillow?"

"Shhhh!" Ignis and Gladio looked at them, confused. "Snoop."

"Creep."

They entered the shop and the alchemist bowed lowly to Prompto, who jumped in surprise. "Your Highness. Such a pleasure and honour to have you grace my shop with your presence."

"Ummm." Prompto said, wide eyed. "No problem."

Ignis rolled his eyes and stepped forwards. "I believe you have His Highness' commission?"

"Of course." The man turned and dipped down behind his desk. When he reappeared, he had a box with a large gold pot inside and smaller ones around it. Lifting the lid off each, the perfume of the flowers, subtle, delicate and slightly sweet but with a hidden tone of cut grass and lemon, filled the room. The man held the tray towards Prompto but Noctis leant forewords.

"It's perfect." He said, stilling when the man looked at him unimpressed, waiting for Prompto's verdict.

"They smell lovely." Prompto offered. "I'm sure his Majes- Umm, my dad will love it."

"I wanted to ask about those weeds that surround the flowers," Ignis began, casually, while the shop keeper closed up the pots and stared to seal the box. "And their attacks."

The man nodded distractedly. "Oh yes they're very interesting. Not very well documented, mind." He wrapped the box in black tissue as he spoke. "The liquid they shoot is acid, as far as the hunters can tell, and although they seem to be rooted in place, when agitated they appear to grow up to six feet tall."

"And, the gas?"

"Well, I've only ever heard rumours," The alchemist laughed, using a wide black ribbon to tie the tissue in place. "Some hunters have woken up a few days later, no idea where they've been. I once heard a hunter became his Chocobo! But obviously that's ridiculous."

He laughed and looked up to see his guests exchanging long looks. Clearing his throat, he held the box out to Prompto who hesitated before gingerly accepting it. 

"And, the Chocobo hunter?" Gladio asked.

The alchemist blinked at him. "Well, they told me they gave him a Maidens Kiss and he was back to normal. But like I said, it's a ridiculous rumour." He turned to smile at Prompto. "Thank you so very much for your business, Your Highness. Please come again!"

-

Outside of the Citadel, the four gathered in a thicket of trees. Ignis held the black parcel while Gladio handed Noctis and Prompto a set of Maidens Kiss each.

"Cross your fingers and prey to the Astrals." He said as he handed them over and took a step back. 

Prompto and Noctis looked at eachother and tapped their glasses together. "Good luck dude." Noctis said as they unsealed their bottles.

"You too."

They downed the drink at the same time and, for a long moment, panic settled across their faces as nothing changed.

"Do we have to go to sleep again?" Prompto asked. "Noct is better at napping than me!"

"Try closing your eyes?" Ignis urged. "Or touching?"

Noctis frowned but obediently closed his eyes tight. "I'm not gonna be happy if I have to kiss you, Prom."

When he opened his eyes, he was hit by nausea. He was facing the wrong way from where he had just been and, standing in front of him, was a dazed looking Prompto.

Noctis grabbed his face while Prompto's hand shot to his hair. "It's me! It's you!" Prompto cried, jumping into Noctis' arms and hugging him. 

"I've never been so happy to see your face, Prompto!"

Ignis sagged in relief. "Oh thank the gods. I was not looking forward to explaining this to your father."

"Shit, I better make a move." Noctis said, looking for his watch that Prompto had obviously not put on that morning. "I feel ok, Prom, are you-"

He cut off and pulled a face, as he turned to speak to his friend but came face to face with the blond wrapped up in Gladio's arms and kissing him.

"Gross." Turning away, Noctis took the parcel from Ignis and smiled. "They seem fine, wanna come with?"

"I would be delighted, Your Highness."

Gladio dimly registered them leaving, keeping Prompto in place with one arm around his waist and a hand cupping his face securely. Prompto was up on his tiptoes, gripping the front of Gladio's shirt. Pulling away, Gladio rubbed his thumb across Prompto's freckled cheek.

"I'm glad they know."

"Me too." Prompto grinned at him wickedly. "Promise I won't ever find out you were in bed with Noctis again?"

"Urk, shut up!"


End file.
